Elsanna: Winter War
Elsanna: Winter War is a dark fantasy action-adventure toy film based on Disney’s Frozen. Principal photography began on April 6, 2015. The film is scheduled to be released on April 22, 2016. According to the TV series’ chronology, Elsanna: Winter War takes place after Episode 225. Plot Long before the events of The Amazing Adventures of Anna and Elsa, a battle raged on between the forces of the Snow Queen Elsa and an advancing force from the Mirror Dimension led by their ruler, Queen Esla (which is also a double of Elsa herself). Elsa’s forces won the battle and Esla was banished to not menace the real dimension again. During the time of banishment, Esla gained her suppressed abilities of ice after being bestowed with the “Frozen Heart” and begins to build an icy kingdom, conquering other kingdoms with her army of snowmen and snow beasts. Years later in the real world, Elsa’s sister, Anna, was walking to the mini market to buy stuff when she was struck by lightning. Anna is rushed to the Columbia Hospital, where she was treated. When she woke up, a power cut happened in the hospital. Anna suddenly unleashes a lightning bolt and brought the power back to the hospital. Anna suddenly realized that she had gained the power to control lightning. She is reunited with Elsa later at the hospital lobby while she was entertaining a young girl named Pippi. Seven days after Anna was struck by lightning, Elsa begins to sense the presence of an old enemy. They discover that an artificial bird made from ice crystals was sent to spy on them, leading Esla to learn of her real-life counterpart’s whereabouts. Fearing that another “Winter War” might happen, Elsa asks Anna and Joshua to inform the neighborhood about the matter. A meeting is held at the Liparis Hall to discuss the matter. The trio eventually agrees to recruit volunteers. Elsa establishes her campus at SMK KK, where the volunteers are trained in snowball fighting and martial arts from Anna to be joined with Elsa’s army of snowmen and snow beasts. Meanwhile, Esla activates a doorway to enter the real world after recruiting her sister Enna (the Mirror Dimension counterpart of Anna). Back at the school compound, the sisters and volunteers saw an army of Esla’s snowmen and a frost dragon coming from the doorway opened by Esla. After a sword-fight, Anna managed to destroy the dragon with her lightning powers. They follow another dragon to KK Walk, where the Mirror Dimension sisters foresee their progress. While the snow armies battle in the neighborhood, the Frozen ''Sisters eventually meet their doppelgangers at the mall, where a battle of snow beasts also happened. The Queens engage in an epic battle at the top floor, while Anna faces off with Enna. During the battle, Pippi encounters Anna, who eventually subdues her opponent after realizing an advantage to her newfound powers. Meanwhile, the Queens make a final lunge against each other. All seemed lost when Elsa collapsed first, until the sound of an ice crystal shattering caused Esla to fall as well, signaling the breaking of her own “Frozen Heart”. After screaming for a while, she lay lifeless near the fallen Elsa. Anna and Pippi eventually arrive to find Elsa unconscious, and Anna uses the last of her lightning powers to awaken her sister. All the snow armies are freed and the doorway to the Mirror Dimension is eventually closed. The film ends with Anna and Elsa going to a store offering free chocolate after following Pippi. External links * ''Elsanna: Winter War at the Frozen Fanon Wiki Category:2016 films Category:Films Category:Elsanna films Category:KK-Disney universe films Category:Films rated PG-13 Category:KB Award for Best Figure Animation winners